This invention relates to improvements in a device for cleaning window glass.
Conventional devices for cleaning window glass leave room for improvement in that the cleaning operation is sanitarily performed, the device is simplified in construction and easy to be handled while the maintenance and control is facilitated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device of simple construction for sanitarily cleaning window glass.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device for cleaning window glass which is easy to handle, maintain and control.